


Date

by cielacca



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Noiz/Koujaku if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear finally convinces Aoba to go on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

What was most interesting about Clear was that after all this time, he still preferred their very first sex position. He liked to watch Aoba on top of him, lost in pleasure. Aoba blushed at what he must look like but Clear's half closed eyes, shining with lust, were enough to make him keep going. They had been messing around like this for quite a while, and Aoba was still too embarrassed by the attention to even refer to Clear as his boyfriend. Clear had never even gotten him out on a date, and he was determined to rectify that.

       Aoba figured Clear was up to something when earlier he had been sitting on the couch with him and had suddenly begun kissing his neck, nibbling at his collarbone and dragging hm towards his room. Sometimes Clear got queer ideas in his head but this was particularly sudden and out of the ordinary. Aoba didn't say no, though (although he did protest meekly a few times). Clear murmured to him about how beautiful he was and how special he was and how much he loved him (nothing out of the ordinary since he had practically been saying those things since they met). Pretty soon Aoba was rocking his hips against Clear's, gasping as Clear murmured his name over and over.

       Gradually Clear got more control over himself (one of those benefits of having increased stamina, Aoba supposed), and lazily lifted up his hand to stroke Aoba's cock. Aoba's breath caught in his throat as Clear opened his mouth to speak.

       "Aoba-san," He said, his high voice taking on that dangerous edge he got when he was determined to get his way, "I want you to go on a date with me."

       "Hm?" Aoba looked down at Clear. Compared to what Clear usually asked at times like this, that was downright innocent. Aoba stopped moving. Worry flashed through Clear's eyes. he sat up.

       "Master, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just - it's just that - we've been together like this for so long and Noiz told me - he said you wouldn't like me any more if I didn't treat you to special things and -" the words fell out of Clear's mouth as a dark red flush spread across his cheeks.

       "Hey, hey..." Aoba reached over and cupped Clear's face in his hands, the movement causing more spikes of pleasure to shoot up his spine, "don't listen to Noiz. He's just trying to mess with you." Aoba reassured him. Clear's head was resting heavily in his hands.

       "You're sure, Aoba-san? You won't leave me?"

       "Absolutely not." Aoba pressed a kiss to Clear's forehead and lifted his head to kiss his chin. Aoba made a mental note that he'd have to smack Noiz later.

       "Still though...." Clear looked up, some of his confidence regained, that dangerous edge slipping back into his voice, "a date might be fun. A night out with Aoba-san..." He looked away wistfully at the last words and began to move his hips again. Aoba gasped at the feeling.

       "Won't you agree to go out with me, Aoba-san?" Clear had a big smile on his face, his eyes half closed once again and his lips just barely touching Aoba's.

       Aoba tried to lean over to capture Clear's lips with his own but Clear kept pulling just out of his reach.

       "Please, Aoba-san?" He looked up at him with pleading eyes, still moving his hips just slightly enough to tease Aoba. Aoba let out a load groan, looked in Clear's eyes, and finally, said, "yes."

       Clear let out a little noise of delight, flopped back down on the bed, and within a few minutes had Aoba gasping and coming, with Clear still wearing his satisfied smile.

 

       Clear had been running around all week, planning various things that he was intent on hiding from Aoba, which only made him more nervous. Every time Aoba would ask him what he was up to, he'd giggle and tell him he'd have to wait and see. Aoba even tried driving him to distraction so that he might get something out of him, but even kneeling between Clear's legs Aoba couldn't pull and answer from him.

       Koujaku had dropped in for lunch one day (always trying to find food he didn't have to make) and had commented that Aoba seemed pretty sulky. Aoba shot him an exasperated look.

       "This is all Noiz's fault. He told Clear that I wouldn't like him anymore unless he took me on a date." Aoba scowl deepened. Koujaku chucked, his deep voice doing nothing to soothe Aoba's nerves the way it usually did.

       "I'll make sure to reprimand him." Koujaku replied, a wide innocent smile on his lips. Aoba huffed and Clear skipped past the door, chattering away on his Coil.

       "He's planned, like, 10 things so far." Aoba mumbled.

       Koujaku slid his fingers through a few strands of Aoba's hair. "Let him have his fun." Koujaku chided. "I've practically never seen him so happy before."

       Aoba had to admit Clear was much happier lately, reaching over to plant deep kisses on his lips more often, giggling for no reason, loving the idea of being out and about with Aoba.

       "You're right." Aoba sighed. "I'm just being selfish. I'm sure it's gonna be a great time."

       "Once you stop blushing." Koujaku winked at him. Aoba slapped him back.

 

       Finally, the night before their planned outing had arrived. Clear and Aoba were laying on the couch, Aoba's head in Clear's lap as Clear hummed along with the TV set. He ran his fingers through Aoba's hair, subconsciously comforting him. Aoba had started to get a little antsy as the day wore on, bringing him closer and closer to their big date tomorrow. It was stupid to get so nervous over a date like this, Aoba thought to himself. It was only Clear, after all. But still, it was difficult to be totally cool about it. He had never been on a real, true first date before, he realised. He glanced up at Clear, who was still humming away with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

       Aoba reached up and placed his hand on Clear's cheek. Clear leaned into his palm, opening his eyes and looking down at Aoba.

       "What's wrong, Master?" His worried expression made Aoba smile. He always got worried about the smallest things.

       "It's nothing." Aoba assured him, giving him a wide smile to put his mind at ease. A broad smile spread across Clear's face in response, and he lifted Aoba up for a big hug.

       "We're gonna have so much fun tomorrow," Clear said, smiling into Aoba's hair.

 

       Aoba woke up the next day to Clear's voice in the kitchen. He was singing his favourite song while he cooked a complete breakfast as he always did. Aoba stumbled down the stairs, trying to figure out exactly what it was Clear was cooking. Clear gave him the biggest smile when he noticed him.

       "Aoba-san!" He exclaimed. "Are you excited for our date today?" His hands were folded up under his chin and his eyes practically sparkled.

       Aoba gave him a gentle smile. "Of course."

       After eating almost everything Clear had prepared for him (with Clear happily finishing up the rest), Aoba got ready for work. He knew he'd have trouble concentrating all day, but Clear seemed totally at peace. As Aoba yelled goodbye from the front door, Clear ran up behind him, spun him around, and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. He thrust his tongue into Aoba's mouth and Aoba repsonded with a deep moan. It was enough to make him want to stay home, push Clear down on the couch and ride him senseless. As if he could read his mind, Clear broke the kiss, gave Aoba a huge smile, and said, "Save that for later, Master."

       Aoba sat impatiently all day, watching the junk shop. It was a relatively slow day, but Clear brought him lunch as usual and Koujaku sent him about a thousand messages asking him if he knew about his date yet. Aoba figured he was passing everything he said on to Noiz. Aoba wasn't quite sure if this was worse than when they used to always fight.

       Finally it was time to head home, and as Aoba walked he could feel himself getting more and more nervous. He knew Clear wouldn't do anything to intentionally embarrass him, and yet it seemed like every time he left the house something embarrassing always happened.

 

       When he arrived at home, Aoba sprinted up the stairs to his room. What he found there practically took his breath away. Clear had changed from his usual pants and obscenely short shirt (which Aoba admittedly loved, as he took every opportunity to slide his hands under it and over Clear's chest) to nice pants and a white shirt of a more acceptable length. He had tucked it into his pants which looked amazing on him, and had slung his scarf back around his neck. His hair was still splayed out in all directions. Aoba gaped at him. He couldn't believe how nice he looked.

       "Aoba-san! You're home!" Clear beamed at Aoba, who was slowly walking towards him, looking him up and down. "I am so happy to see you, Master." Clear closed his eyes and smiled, wrapping his arms around Aoba and sliding his hands over Aoba's ass.

       "Clear, you look beautiful." Aoba told him. Clear somehow managed to smile even wider as he pecked Aoba on the lips.

       "You have to get ready for our date, Aoba-san." Clear reminded him, as he pinched his ass and left the room. Aoba exhaled and dropped his stuff on the floor, moving to get a quick shower before he changed clothes. In just a few minutes Aoba was changed and ready to go; he took his cue from Clear and dressed a little nicer than usual. As he walked down the stairs Clear's eyes lit up. He rushed over to give Aoba another hug and mumbled in to his ear, "We're going to have such a nice time tonight, Master." He seemed so genuinely happy that Aoba actually started to get excited for their night. After all, anything was worth seeing Clear smile this much.

       Clear grabbed Aoba's hand and led him towards the door. "Do you need to get anything else before we go?" Clear asked, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

       "I think I'm good, Clear." Aoba smiled at him, confident for maybe the first time that day. "I'm excited to see what you have planned."

       Aoba didn't think it was possible for Clear to look more excited at that moment. Aoba got a big smile on his face himself. He regretted not being excited about this sooner, but quite honestly it didn't seem to affect Clear's mood all that much. They exited the house hand in hand, Clear practically dragging Aoba down the street.

       Clear asked him about his day as they walked and Aoba filled him on on what little news he had. Clear then told him about his day, about how he made lunch for Aoba and how he saw three different stray dogs. Pretty soon they arrived at one of the nicer restaurants in town.

       "Is this where you're taking me?" Aoba gaped, pretty sure he'd never been to a restaurant this nice before. Clear hadn't stopped beaming since Aoba got home.   "Yes Aoba-san. I wanted to treat you." He winked at Aoba, who laughed. Clear grabbed his hand again. "Let's go inside!"

       The restaurant was exquisitely decorated inside. Aoba couldn't stop gazing at it all. Their waiter led them both to a table off to the side, where they would have a little bit of privacy. Clear reached over and held Aoba's hands once they were both settled in.

       "Clear, I don't even know what to say." Aoba gave him a smile. "This is so much more than you needed to do!"

       "Only the best for Master!" Clear exclaimed, looking down at the menu. He tried to order three things before Aoba suggested he just pick one tonight, and pretty soon they were smiling and giggling over their meals. Clear told Aoba a story about when Koujaku stopped by the other day while Aoba was at work, and Aoba told a story about how Noiz had come in to the shop and had refused to leave for about five hours.

       After their main meal was over, Clear suggested desert. Aoba knew how much he liked sweet things so he agreed. Clear ordered the biggest desert on the menu, some sort of giant slice of cake piled with ice cream and chocolate sauce. Clear's eyes were about as wide as Aoba had ever seen them (except maybe when Aoba had taken him to the aquarium and he saw all the jellyfish). Clear began to feed Aoba bites of their desert, which made him feel absolutely spoiled. When Aoba told him that, he replied, "I want Master to feel spoiled," with that dangerous edge to his voice. Aoba felt a shiver go down his spine.

       Clear dragged his finger through the chocolate sauce, his demeanor noticeably changed from a few minutes ago. He held up his finger, eyebrow raised. "Want some?" He asked, still managing to sound innocent even when he had that look on his face.

       "Clear!" Aoba grit out between clenched teeth. "We. Are. In. Public."

       Clear made a "hm" sound before sliding his finger in his own mouth, dragging it out slowly, seemingly lost in thought. Aoba stared. His mind started to race. Certainly Clear knew how to act in public, mostly. Admittedly Noiz and Koujaku weren't the best influences, but Clear had to know what was and wasn't acceptable. So does that mean he was doing that on purpose? It was always hard to tell with Clear, where his innocence ended and his deliberate actions began. Aoba realised after a few long moments that he was still gaping, and Clear looked back to him, his beaming smile having replaced that dark glint in his eyes. Aoba watched Clear eat the rest of the cake, giggling when he kept getting little pieces on his face. Pretty soon he had one hand intertwined with Clear's, resting on the table while the two comfortably leaned towards each other. Aoba felt like he could stay like this for a few more hours, at least, but after a few minutes Clear spoke up again.

       "I have one more thing planned, Aoba-san."

       "One more thing?" Aoba cocked his head. What more could Clear have planned?

       "It's nothing much, Aoba-san," Clear smiled gently at him. "Just a little something special!"

       After Clear had finally finished the last of the desert, they paid and finally got up to leave the restaurant. Clear slid one of his arms around Aoba's waist and Aoba leaned in to him. They walked out in to the night and Clear directed Aoba in the right direction. They walked in silence, just enjoying the coolness of the night and the comfort of each other's arms. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at one of the new parks on the island.

       "I've heard of this place!" Aoba exclaimed. "It's that new park that just opened up." Lots of new places around town had opened after the fall of Oval Tower, and Aoba hadn't actually gotten around to visiting any of them. This park Clear had brought them to was particularly beautiful, with lots of trees around the outside and plenty of room in the middle - "to look up at the stars," Clear clarified, smiling up at the sky. Clear loved looking up at the stars, and this particularly secluded park was perfect for that. Suddenly Clear was moving Aoba again, leading him through the trees, and Aoba realised he had a big smile on his face. Clear brought him to the greenest patch of grass he could find (he insisted on looking around while Aoba sat in a temporary spot) and then flopped down, pulling Aoba down with him.

       "Don't the stars look beautiful, Aoba-san?" Clear said, almost wistfully. Aoba snuggled up against his neck, enjoying the feel of his skin. Clear was absently rubbing one of his fingers against the back of Aoba's hand, beginning to hum softly. Aoba loved him when he got like this, amongst the stars he loved.

       "Thank you for taking me on this date, Clear," Aoba said softly in to Clear's neck. Clear stopped humming only a moment to smile widely, say, "you're welcome" and give Aoba a quick peck on the cheek.

  
  
  
  



End file.
